The Difference of Love and Lust
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: An old enemy from the streets has come back for revenge. Kai knows him. Problem: So does Miguel. Pairings inside as well as warnings and reason for rating.
1. A New Face, an Old Friend, a Bad Memory

**Title:** Difference of Love and Lust

**Category:** Beyblade; chapter fic

**Summary:** An old enemy from the streets has come back for revenge. Kai knows him. Problem: So does Miguel.

**Pairing:** Miguel/Kai; One-sided OC/Kai (not centered around OC - I hate that)

**Warning:** Shounen-ai; yaoi; mentions of long passed NCS (non-consensual-sex (rape)); violence; foul language

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. So, please don't sue!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter One – A New Face, An Old Friend, A Bad Memory

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as a soft breeze fluttered over the backyard of the Granger dojo. He stood leaning against a tree, arms folded, eyes closed in his usual manner. The sound of beyblade rip cords clicking as they traveled at various speeds to release their owners' respected beyblades from the launchers' grips echoed throughout the yard.

The G-Revolution, former BEGA, and Barthez Battalion teams were occupying themselves with friendly matches in various places of the yard.

It was an entire month after the end of the BEGA tournament. Everyone was now on better terms with each blader, but sometimes, a little competition never hurt anyone. The former BEGA team, which now just consisted of Brooklyn and Garland, were constantly either hanging out at the Granger dojo with G-Revolution or at a cottage on the outskirts of Beycity. Kai made a point to only show up every now and then. Even a month after, he was still slightly wary of Brooklyn. The phoenix had yet to fully recover from his battle, still having to change the bandages on his right eye and chest every night.

Which was why he was not participating in any of the friendly beybattles.

Kai opened his uncovered eye and watched a certain blonde haired blader.

Miguel and the rest of the Battalion team had become closer to G-Revolution after the end of the World Championships. Miguel had stated then that they wanted to make friends with people who they knew wouldn't cause them to go astray. Not that they really needed company like that. Miguel and the others had good heads on their shoulders.

But it was about a few weeks prior to BEGA's annunciation into the beyblading world that Miguel had finally confessed his blooming feelings for the dual haired enigma blader. Kai and the blonde had gotten really close over the past weeks they had spent together after the finals. They had spent many nights outside star-gazing and talking about different things: what they liked, disliked, even about their pasts and families. Feeling comfortable in the blonde's presence and knowing that the teen would never speak of what they talked about without permission, Kai had actually told the teen about his past.

That even included his parents' deaths, his "grandfather," and even the abbey.

Though there were a few things that they both hadn't told the other just yet, they had practically told their entire life stories.

It was on a nice sunny day at the beach when Miguel finally told Kai that he had feelings for the phoenix. Strong feelings.

Kai complied, and he even stated that he had been having feelings for the blonde for quite some time.

Needless to say, they were a couple now, and the Spaniard looked really sexy sweating in the hot sun with just a black tank-top on and some khaki cargo pants.

Kai swallowed down the sudden urge to pounce on his boyfriend and ravage him into the ground below. He shivered in delight, though, when the blonde saw him watching and gave him a playful wink and licked his lips tauntingly.

'Damn you, Miguel,' Kai muttered in his mind, trying to tear his gaze away but unable to do so.

Miguel continued to tease the phoenix's libido for a bit longer before finally calling back his blade in a drawn match against Tyson. He pocketed his blade, shook the dragon's hand, and went over to the phoenix. He smiled, or rather smirked, at the indignant look on his lover's face. Leaning one arm against the tree Kai was propped up against, he stared into the slightly smaller teen's exotic eyes.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he whispered, that smirk still adorning his features.

Kai, deciding not to live up to his bad-ass standards right in that moment, stuck out his tongue at the blonde. He turned away from his lover to gaze at the other beybattles.

Miguel chuckled. Kai could be so cute. He leaned over and pecked the teen on the cheek. "In just a few more weeks, just think, you can get me back," he whispered in the teen's ear causing said teen to shiver in delight as his warm breath tickled the sensitive hairs on his ears.

The blonde was right about one thing. In just a few more weeks, Kai was supposed to be completely healed and would get the bandages off. Though he won't be able to do much, he would be permitted to beyblade again. Then, he could tease his Spanish lover all he wanted. Miguel already had a hard time keeping himself from drooling when Kai just walked around.

What? The phoenix had a sexy walk, his hips swaying seductively without him even realizing it.

"Yo! K-man!" a voice called from the dojo doorway that belonged to none other than Tyson's grandfather. Kai looked up at the older man. "You got a visitor for ya at the door, homey."

Kai nodded in thanks and pushed himself away from the tree.

Miguel stopped him with a hand on his forearm. Kai looked back over to him only to receive a small brush of lips against his. The Spaniard smiled before letting go. The phoenix blushed a little and returned the smile with a small one of his own. Miguel tended to give him a small kiss if they were to part ways, even if it was just down the hall or in the next room. It was sweet. He had stated that he had almost lost Kai once and wanted to always remind the teen how much he was cared for, loved.

Their gazes lingered for a bit longer before Kai went inside to go to the front door.

"You two are too cute for your own good," a soft voice commented.

Miguel turned a little and saw both Claude and Tyson who had been having a beybattle earlier. The blonde smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment, Claude," he said.

Tyson shook his head and gazed at the spot where Kai had disappeared into the dojo. "You've been good for him, Miguel. I'm really glad you two are together. I don't think I've ever seen Kai happy, but when I see him with you," he looked back to the blonde and smiled sincerely, "it's like he's a completely different person. I'm glad." He turned a bit serious then. "But as his friend and rival, Miguel Lavalier, I have to warn you that if you ever hurt him, not only will I come after you, but Max, Ray, Hillary, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and even Chief will be backing me up if not beating me to the punch."

The Spaniard laughed at the imaged as well as cringed. "Well, don't worry, Tyson. I could never hurt Kai; I love him too much."

"That's good then."

"I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Miguel straighted his standing position as the all-too familiar voice of his lover echoed through the house and backyard. Not even giving a second glance or thought, he rushed to the front door.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai silently thanked Mr. Granger as the old man led him to the front door and then left. The phoenix couldn't help but wonder who would want to see him. He just hoped that it wasn't the media or another raging fan club.

Opening the door, he spoke, "Sorry to have-" He stopped, frozen.

There before him stood a teen about a year older than him, jet black hair with a few green strands in the front as bangs that poured over his bright red bandanna. The green eyes that gazed at him with a relieved and nervous expression peeked out from underneath dark eyebrows. He was taller than the phoenix by a good foot and a half. A white dress shirt and dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes completed his apparel.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Kai."

The phoenix's body trembled. 'No, he can't be here. There's no way! Why? Why is he here?' His mind raced with unanswered questions.

"Get out," the teen said coldly, finally getting somewhat controlled of himself.

The other looked hurt and taken-aback. "Now, Kai, I just came to talk."

"No, you had your chance a long time ago, get out, now." Kai tried to close the door, but the other intervened.

"Kai, please, I just want to talk. I want us to start over and stop fighting."

"I said you had your chance, but you blew it all those years ago! Get out!" The phoenix was losing the battle with his sanity. He was beginning to panic.

"Kai, please, listen to me. I want to apologize for what happened. I want us to get back together. I love you, Kai! Please!" He stepped into the house.

That's when Kai snapped. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The other reacted on instinct and grabbed the phoenix's forearm roughly. "Kai, just listen to me! I need you, and we need to talk!"

Kai struggled in the strong grasp. He was beginning to hyperventilate, visions of the past flashing across his mind's eye. He whimpered a little when the grasp tightened.

"Let go of him," a cold voice broke through both boys' thoughts.

Miguel stood very close to the two teens. He place his hand on the stranger's arm and roughly shoved him off of Kai. Wrapping his arms around the shaking teen, he glared daggers at the dark haired teen.

Kai gasped, trying to get his body back under control. Miguel was there. He no longer needed to feel afraid. Nothing was going to happen while his lover was there. Nothing. That guy couldn't touch him any more.

Miguel turned his attention back an forth from teen to teen. Kai was still trembling, but the blonde could tell he was trying his hardest to gain control. The other teen stood, staring at the two with hate in his eyes as well as – was that? - yep, jealousy.

Miguel studied the teen. He looked familiar.

Then it clicked.

"You're Kellen Asters, aren't you?" the blonde asked, tightening his hold on his lover, vaguely aware of the other bladers now all standing behind him.

Kellen nodded but blinked as the blonde registered in his mind. He snarled. "And you must be the leader of Barthez's beyblading team, Miguel, was it?"

Miguel growled a little and nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Kellen snorted. "Don't know why that purpled haired freak chose a blonde to lead a beyblading team. Everyone knows blondes are stupid and can't think on their own."

"Shut it, Kellen!" Kai cried from Miguel's hold on him. His eyes blazed. "I said to get the fuck out of here!"

"Kai, you're not listening to me!" the black haired boy was losing patience. "I told you, I love you! I can't live anymore without you!"

"Well, you're going to fucking have to, you degenerate bastard!" the phoenix hollered, causing everyone to flinch. Kai rarely got this mad. Irritated, yes. Mad, sometimes. Furious and scared, hardly.

"Kai, please!"

"No! I told you that the next time I saw you, I'd put a bullet through your head, and if you don't leave right now, it won't be a bullet anymore but a beyblade instead!"

Kellen took a step back. He didn't want his "love" to get so angered that he'd resort to violence. He glared at the couple before him. "Fine, but we will have our talk, Kai. I want you back, and there'll be nothing to keep me from getting you back." He turned to Miguel. "Have fun with your little team, and start learning to keep your hands off of someone else's property."

Miguel growled. "Kai is not an item! Besides, he and I are dating. You know: boyfriend, boyfriend. Lovers. Soul mates. However you want to call it."

Kellen snarled but turned on his heal and headed out the door with a large slam.

After a second or two, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Well, almost everyone.

As soon as the door slammed, Kai wrenched himself out of Miguel's arms and sprinted down the hallway, Miguel hot on his heals. He dashed into the nearest bathroom and jerked up the toilet seat before spilling whatever he had eaten that day into the porcelain bowl, coughing every now and then.

The Spanish blader knelt next to his lover and rubbed light circles on the teen's back as a form of comfort until the phoenix was finished.

Kai pushed himself away from the bowl as the blonde flushed the toilet. The phoenix leaned heavily into Miguel's embrace, exhausted and panting slightly. They sat there for a few minutes before Miguel reluctantly broke the silence.

"What was that all about?" he asked gently, rubbing small circles on the teen's arm.

Kai sighed. "Give me a few minutes and then we'll gather everyone in the dojo. They'll want to know as well, and they'll have to be given fair warning, too."

"Why?"

Kai closed his eyes. "He won't stop until he has what he wants, even if it means hurting those around it."

"And what does he want?"

"Me."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Highlights

Kai reveals how he knows this newcomer and their past relationship. Let's just say, Miguel wants to now go an kill the guy that was supposed to be Barthez Battalion's captain.

The guy had black hair with green strands in the front with piercing green eyes and a knack for getting under the skin.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Stopping there for now. Please don't kill me! I'll hopefully be up with another chapter sometime this week! ^^

Enjoy until then, and don't forget to review!

Ja Ne

Miz


	2. Reasons Why

Oh, my, I'm actually updating early! ^^ Yay for me!

Kai – Get on with the chapter before you get too busy again.

Whatever. Do disclaimer?

Kai – Don't I always?

(smiles)

Kai – (sighs) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade, only the characters in this story that you have never heard about.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Two – Reasons Why

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, leaning heavily against the dojo wall. He was currently sitting in the dojo itself, waiting for his friends and boyfriend to take their seats. Miguel sat next to him, wrapping a protective arm around his thin waist.

'I need to start eating more,' Kai thought as Miguel's hand reached around him and actually touched the front of his stomach. 'All those days in the hospital caused me to lose too much weight.' He pouted a little in his mind. He did not want to resort to being as lithe as he had been the previous world championships with Zeo Zagart as their "enemy to beat." That was just too small for his liking.

After a few more minutes, everyone was settled in the dojo, looking at the phoenix expectantly.

Kai took in a deep breath. "I know you all are probably wondering who the guy at the door was and what his connection to me is, but the only reason I'm telling you all this is because you should know how dangerous and demented this prick is. If he has his sights set on something, he will stop at nothing until he gets it."

Miguel nodded with the others. "It's okay, Kai, just tell us."

The phoenix nodded and fixed his gaze on the floor, not wanting to witness their reactions as he told his story.

"It started out around five years ago. The Blade Sharks were just beginning to form, and I was made leader. I was hosting a small tournament amongst street bladers to find the strongest bladers and the ones that held the most potential. That's when I first met Kellen. He had beaten each and every blader in that tournament, not losing once. I spent a little time with him, getting to know who he was and how he acted. I needed to know that I could trust his judgment and trust him to lead the team when I was not there. It was something I knew I needed to do in order to find a second in command. I liked him. His ideas, battle strategies, and personality drew me to him, and he became my second in command, Stewart taking the third command.

"It was smooth sailing for the next few months, until I realized that I had a crush on him. Turned out that he had one on me. He asked me out, and I said yes."

Kai felt Miguel's grip on his waist tighten and mentally smiled. His boyfriend could be so protective it was adorable.

"We went out when we could, and this lasted for about six months before I actually let him take me to bed – if you know what I mean." He bit his lip. "It was weird. Don't get me wrong, I knew what having sex was like with other males. Gods know how much I wanted to castrate the ones who taught me that, but when he and I had sex, it just didn't feel right. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Kinda like having sex with a friend? You know them, but have no sexual attraction to him? He wasn't the one that you wanted to be with in that way?" Ray asked.

Kai nodded. "I guess it was more or less like that, but after that night, my feelings towards him diminished while his for me climbed higher and higher." He sighed. "I was staying at the warehouse late one night, patching up a few financial details and agreement documents with the other gang leaders around the area. Kellen came back and surprised me with dinner. I took a break then, and we ate. It seemed normal until he tried coming onto me. I told him that I didn't have time, nor did I feel in the mood to do anything. He wouldn't listen and kept trying harder and harder."

Miguel's hold tightened even more as Kai took in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He'd never told anyone what had happened. The only ones who knew were the Blade Sharks, but that was it. Not even Tala and the others knew.

"I finally decked him and started screaming at him. By this time, I was furious. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. We fought, actually fist fought, until he cheated and threw a book at me. I had dodged, and he had moved in, grabbing my neck and bashing my head into the desk. I just remember seeing papers flying everywhere as I was thrown to the floor. After that, everything just becomes a blur and full of confusion until I felt my clothes being ripped off and then the pain. I knew what was happening, but by that time, my hands were already tied, and the pain kept me from kicking him off."

He started trembling slightly, biting his lip to stop them.

"I did the only thing I could. I screamed. He tried to hit me, tried to shut me up, but I kept screaming, hoping someone would hear me. I just kept thinking that not everyone had left, that I wasn't alone, but after a few hours, I gave up that hope. He-He kept on. Only stopping every once in a while to take a short nap and taunt me. He told me that if I had just succumbed to his wishes, and had actually let him fuck me six months ago, I would not be in that predicament.

"Morning came around, and I guess he couldn't tell because the blinds and drapes were shut in the room we were in. I could see the light coming through the bottom of the window, me being on the floor. I had tried to save my voice as much as I could and by the time he started up again, I started screaming again.

"Turned out, Stewart had come in early with a few of the other Blade Sharks. They heard me and came running. When they finally busted down the door and tore him off of me, I was a trembling and bawling mess in Stewart's arms. My entire body ached, and when I was finally able to gain control of myself, I saw the other Blade Sharks beating the pulp out of Kellen. They grabbed him afterwards and tied him up, taking him to who knows where. Stewart stayed with me, trying to get me to tell him what had happened. It was around midday when I was able to pull myself completely together."

-FLASHBACK-

Kai wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and straightened the shirt that Stewart had given him. He took in a deep breath and steeled himself before striding out the door and down the hall to the staircase. The third in command accompanied him down the stairs, making sure that his captain, his leader, wasn't going to faint or buckle under the pain he was feeling.

Kai stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at the beaten figure being held by two other Blade Sharks. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from running off and walked up to the teen.

"Kai, tell them to let go of me," Kellen stated, voice slightly slurred due to a few hits to the head and jaw area.

The phoenix didn't answer as he started his speech. "Kellen Asters, as leader of the Blade Sharks, I hereby relieve you of your position as second in command and your membership as a Blade Shark. I want you out of here and off Shark territory within the hour. I never want to see you or hear of you from this point on. If I ever see you again, you better run for dear life because I'll put a bullet right between your eyes. Get out, now."

"What? But Kai!" Kellen tried to reason as the two Blade Sharks let him go.

Kai glared. "I don't repeat myself, Kellen, but since you have sustained a few blows to the head, I'll say this one more time. Get. Out. Now."

Nothing more was said as the entire group of the Blade Sharks came out of their places and placed themselves between Kai and the traitor. Kellen knew he had no other choice and left, looking back only once at the phoenix that he had but lost.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I haven't seen him since until today," Kai finished, leaning into Miguel's hold on him. He could feel the low growls coming from the blonde's throat and chanced a look upwards. What he saw, scared him.

Miguel's sapphire eyes were slitted and his teeth slightly bared, nose scrunched up in a snarl. He had passed the pissed off mark a long while ago. He was furious, now.

"I'll kill that bastard," the Spaniard growled. He pulled Kai into his lap and buried his face into the slate locks. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

The phoenix sighed and snuggled closer to his lover, head tucked in the teen's neck.

Ray watched the two with Tyson, Max, and the others beside him. Tyson was livid and shocked at the same time. It wasn't often that the dragon was serious, the same with Max who had his blonde head down in anger, hands clenching his pants so tight his knuckles were white. Ray sympathized with them. He was just as angry. He and Kai had always gotten along and had considered each other best friends three years ago. Kai was like an older brother to the tiger, just as he was to everyone on the former Bladebreakers team.

Garland watched the G-Revolution team try and control their anger as the rest of the Battalion team watched their captain calm himself down from a homicidal state of mind. His gaze wandered to Brooklyn who was not even interested in the small bird that had flown in through the open window and on his shoulder. The orange haired teen and the dual haired teen never really got along, but there was no doubting the deep respect Brooklyn had developed for the phoenix.

Something then clicked in the martial artist's mind.

"I have a question," he stated, gaining everyone's attention. "We know how he knows Kai, but Miguel, how is it you two know each other?"

It was the pink haired blader that answered. "When Barthez was organizing the team, he had lined up a bunch of potential leaders. Kellen was one of them, as was Miguel. It was down to those two, and Barthez was going to pick Kellen as the captain of his team, but the guy had been picked up outside a pub for disorderly conduct," Matilda said.

"Barthez didn't want anyone on his team that had 'black marks,'" Claude finished. "So, he chose Miguel instead of Kellen."

"Kai," Tyson looked up at his captain's face, "what does he want?"

The phoenix sighed sadly. "To get back together, and he won't stop until that happens. That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you all to be hurt because of something that is my problem to deal with. I just wanted you all to be prepared for anything that he may do."

"Kai, we've stated this plenty of times before," Ray said, going over to the older teen and kneeling down. "You're not alone in this. You're our friend and captain. There's no way we're going to let you deal with this on your own."

"Yeah, Kai!" Tyson and Max cheered. "We're a team!"

Miguel squeezed his lover in support. "And you know that I'm not going to let him near you."

"And we'll do all we can to help," Claude said standing with the rest of his team.

"Yeah, we'll take care of that creep!" Aaron had to throw his two cents in somewhere.

"We will help, too, Kai," Brooklyn said, getting surprised looks from everyone. Garland nodded, agreeing with his friend's promise.

"You see, my little phoenix," Miguel whispered, "you're not alone anymore. You've got friends to help now, and nothing's going to happen. I promise you." He kissed the soft, painted cheek of his lover.

Kai blushed a little at both the action and words. He looked at each and every one of the beybladers in the room.

"Thank you."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Highlights

Seemingly, all is well, but there's a shadow lurking around the corner, and he's in desperate need.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry this is a crappy chapter, but I hate giving background information. Next chapter will be better, promise you! ^^

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne

Miz


	3. The Shadows Have Faces

(evil laugh) I'm ba~ack! ^^ And will be updating later this weekend, too! ^^

Aren't you all happy?

Kai – Sure, let's say they are. Now, let's get on with this story so you can stop writing me as a fucking pussy.

I am not portraying you as a pussy. (pouts) In case you forgot, you did fight back.

Kai – Yeah, but not like I would have if you didn't write my actions that way! I would have killed him! Snapped his neck before he could even THINK about doing anything! (growls)

Will you just do disclaimer, Mr. I'm-pissed-cause-I-didn't-kill-another-villain-in-TM's-fics?

Kai – (growls) You better start running.

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Nor will she ever because I'm about to kill her.

(already gone into hiding)

Kai – Enjoy. I'm going hunting.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Three – The Shadows Have Faces

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed as he watched the early morning sun rising beyond the rooftops and hills that adorned the area outside. The glass and wooden frame of the window cropped the image as the Japanese arts had influenced many years ago (1). It was an amazing sight, if one enjoyed those things, but the blonde Spaniard's favorite sight always had his eyes looking downwards towards the bed.

Slate blue locks mixing in with the darker, almost black looking, strands entered his vision as Kai's head was tucked under Miguel's chin, the phoenix's nose barely touching the broad and tanned neck. The younger teen was curled up next to the blonde as close as he could get without actually draping across him. The sound of light, rhythmic breathing entered his ears as he watched Kai sleep on. He was actually surprised the phoenix was sleeping on his right side. The pressure of the pillow against his still-healing eye always bothered the teen, but he didn't dare even think about turning him over to relieve him of any pain his lover might have been feeling.

This was his favorite sight in the morning, and it always helped him get through the day. They both had separate apartments, yes, but it was either Kai over at Miguel's or vice versa. Sometimes, they would try and spend the night alone, but those nights were always spent calling the other, putting them on speaker phone, and talking all night long. They just couldn't get to sleep without the other anymore. They had been talking for the past week of moving in together but couldn't make up their minds as to which apartment they would stay in. Kai's was bigger and had a bigger bed, which was good for two teenagers that were still growing, it was also close to the Granger dojo and BBA office as well as in a semi-decent part of the city. Miguel's, on the other hand, was cheaper and closer to the city and hospital for emergencies.

It was a win-win situation.

Miguel continued to watch his boyfriend for a bit more, reveling in the moment as it was just perfect, but he eventually glanced upwards, suddenly feeling a little prick in the back of his mind. It was like the feeling of being watched, but that was impossible. They were on the fifth floor of the apartment complex, and no building sat opposite of Miguel's window, well, none that a person would be able to see into from.

His blue eyes darted around the room, the feeling never leaving. His body tensed, unknowingly waking Kai in the process.

"Miguel?" the phoenix's sleepy voice mumbled against his neck before he tilted his head upwards in confusion. "What's wrong?"

No longer concerned on waking his boyfriend, Miguel sat up, turning his head this way and that. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as they continued to search the area.

Kai sat up on his elbow and forearm carefully, minding his wrapped and sore chest while absently rubbing his uncovered eye free of sleep and trying to get his mind to sharpen up. "What's wrong?" he repeated, now more awake than earlier.

The Spaniard didn't answer as got out of bed, grabbing his discarded sweat pants off the floor and covering himself as he slipped them on. He walked around the room, checking each and every corner, even in the closet. He closed the small closet and made his way to the open bedroom door.

"Miguel?"

Miguel turned back to see his lover sit up completely and attempt to get out of bed. "No, stay here. I'll be right back."

Kai frowned deeply in confusion as he, too, looked around the room.

Miguel left the bedroom and made his way into the living room, checking each place there, too. He then stepped into the room his landlord had called a kitchen. There wasn't much in the place, so it didn't take him long to search there as well. He then checked the bathroom before moving to the front door. The Spaniard frowned as he opened the door, noticing that the deadbolt was unlocked and the doorknob was loose on the outside. He distinctly remembered locking the door the night before as Kai had gone into the kitchen to whip up something to eat. They did it routinely.

He poked his head out the door, noting that the corridor was empty, before closing the door and locking it again. Glancing at the door one more time, he went back to the bedroom.

Kai was standing at the window, dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms, when he walked back in. The phoenix looked over at him, tilting his head to the side. Miguel was staring at the floor, seeming deep in thought.

"Miguel?" the younger teen asked, uncrossing his arms and striding over to the blonde.

The teen seemed to come out of his musing as his lover came up beside him. "Did we lock the door last night?" he asked, still wondering if it was his fault that the door was unlocked. Maybe he had been so busy worrying about the phoenix's confession the few hours before and had forgot to lock it?

Kai shook his head. "You locked it because I always check before we go to bed. You were in the bathroom when I did, but I do remember seeing it locked. Why? Was it unlocked?"

Miguel frowned and nodded. "Yeah, and the deadbolt was undone, too."

It was Kai's turn to frown then. "Do you think that someone was here? Broke in?"

The blonde shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing's out of the ordinary. Nothing is missing, either. I just got the feeling of being watched earlier, and had to check it out. That's when I found out about the door."

The phoenix bit his lip in thought, worrying over the fact that it could have been Kellen who broke in.

Miguel seemed to read his lover's thoughts. "You think it was Kellen?"

Kai met his gargoyle's eyes briefly before staring at the floor again, still biting his lip. "I don't know."

"But you think it was, don't you?" The Spaniard knew his lover's thoughts. He didn't need Kai to voice them. "[Mierda], how could he have undone the deadbolt, though? A stick? A hook of some sort?"

"Probably. It's not that hard once you've done it. All you need is the right tools, and you can get those from the nearest hobby shop."

The gargoyle growled low in his throat as he thought how close they had come to something bad happening. "[Bastardo]!" he cried, slamming his fist against the wall beside him. "If I find out that he was the one who broke into the apartment, I'll gut him like a fish!"

"Miguel," Kai murmured, going closer to the blonde and wrapping his arms around the taunt chest. He buried his face against the tanned skin and nuzzled affectionately and comfortingly.

It took a few moments, but the older teen's arms found their way to around Kai's waist, pulling him closer. He stuck his nose into Kai's soft hair and took a deep breath of his lover's scent, trying to calm down.

'I can't lose him,' he muttered in his mind, tightening his hold on Kai. 'I'll die before I let anything bad happen to him. I can't live without him. The gods above only know how I managed it this far.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eyes of the darkest green seemed to grow even darker, almost black, as they watched the embracing teens through the cracked door. The figure suppressed a growl and the urge to go in and snap the blonde's neck for touching his little phoenix.

Not that his phoenix would get away unscathed, either. He had watched them the night before. Watched as the blonde fucked his Kai senseless, the phoenix crying out the Spaniard's name constantly. No one cheated on him and got away scott-free.

He'd have to teach his little phoenix the consequences of cheating.

The green eyes turned back to their normal color as the figure strode away from the door, making sure to close it again as softly as he had opened it. Turning down the hall, his mind began racing with the plans that he had developed the night before after the two "lovers" had finished with their deed and had fallen asleep.

He knew what to do.

The question was: when?

-S-S-S-S-S-

The happy couple finally made it to the dojo after they had calmed themselves and dressed more appropriately.

Miguel still couldn't help but look over his shoulder. He was slightly relieved, though, when he noticed Kai constantly looking over his own. At least he wasn't the only one feeling like they were being watched.

They made their way to the back yard where they could hear the sounds of beyblade hitting beyblade. Someone was having a match.

Tyson looked up along with Garland as they heard footsteps. Kai and Miguel made their way over to them. The dragon frowned, noticing the wary way Kai was standing and how both teens' eyes kept dancing around the yard.

Yeah, sometimes Tyson could be completely clueless and dumb, but he knew when something was up and took those times seriously.

"What's wrong, guys?" he asked, standing up from his sitting position beside the martial artist.

Max and Aaron stopped their battle, each blade flying into their respective owner's hand.

Kai's eye never stopped surveying their surroundings as his lover spoke.

"Someone broke into our apartment this morning, or last night while we were asleep," the blonde started, "and now we can't help but feel like we're being watched."

"Do you think it was Kellen?" Ray asked, striding over, golden eyes worried.

Miguel shook his head. "I honestly don't know, but I'm betting it was. Why he didn't do anything, I still can't figure out, but nothing was taken or disturbed. Our door was just unlocked, even the deadbolt."

Matilda shared a look with Hillary as the two girls tried to come up with something. "Are you sure you locked it last night?" she asked, pushing a pink strand behind her ear.

Miguel nodded. "Yeah, I remember locking it, and Kai remembers checking on it to make sure I did. We do it every night, no matter where we are."

Tyson frowned and crossed his arms. He was desperately hoping that it wasn't that freak, Kellen. If it was, they were going to have to bring in some backup. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, why doesn't everyone spend a few nights here? There's plenty of room, and the more people around Kai to protect him, the better."

Kai stopped looking around as his friend and rival stated those words. "Really, Tyson, that's not necessary. I'll be fine."

Tyson shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Kai. Besides, I know we'd all feel better if someone was always with you. So, you guys can stay a few days until everything calms down, or that Kellen guy is sent to a mental institution."

Kai didn't look like he was going to accept the invitation until Max spoke up. "Yeah, Kai. I know I'd feel a lot better if you were here with us, where there's a bunch of us, instead of you and Miguel facing this alone at night."

Miguel shared a look with his boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you, Tyson. I would feel much better if we were here as well. The more around, the less likely something bad will happen."

Tyson nodded and returned the smile. "What do you say, Kai?"

Kai switched his gaze to each and every person's eyes before sighing and relenting. "Fine."

They all cheered and the blonde wrapped his arm around the phoenix's waist, pulling him against his side.

Kai shook his head, smiling faintly. His friends could be so childish at times.

After a little while, everyone had calmed down enough to get some training done. The championships weren't but a year away, but they wanted to be in top form. After all, for the Bladebreakers – G-Revolution – Kai had drilled that into their heads long ago.

Kai sighed as he stood up slowly. His chest was aching a little as was his eye. He had taken his medication earlier, but the pain still liked to seep through.

Miguel looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow.

Kai just pecked him on the cheek real quick. "I'm going inside to get some painkillers, okay?"

The blonde frowned. "You want me to come with you?"

The phoenix chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You're training, and I'm just going to the bathroom's medicine cabinet."

The Spaniard didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. Surely nothing would happen on the way to the bathroom and back.

Kai gave a small smile and went inside, being sure to take off his shoes first. In socked feet, he padded his way to the bathroom. Turning on the light and opening the medicine cabinet, he found the painkillers and a paper cup. Filling the cup and dumping a few pills in his hand, he replaced the bottle and closed the cabinet.

Green eyes met his through the mirror.

Gasping was all that Kai could do as a searing pain erupted in the back of his skull. He watched through blurring and darkening vision as the pills dropped from one hand and the full cup of water spilled out on the tiled floor.

Then all was blackness.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel worried his lower lip. Kai had been gone eight minutes and counting. It didn't take that long to get some pills, but he figured his lover needed to go to the bathroom, or there weren't any cups in the bathroom, so he needed to get one from the kitchen.

As ten minutes came around, he knew something was up.

Taking off his shoes, he walked through the Granger home and went to the bathroom. He frowned. The light was still on. Going to the doorway, he stopped, sapphire eyes wide in shock as he saw the three small pills on the floor and the puddle of water still seeping out the paper cup.

"Kai?" he called, hoping the teen was still in the house but knowing better as no sound came.

"Miguel? Something wrong?" a voice asked, and the blonde turned, spotting Claude coming down the hall.

Miguel nodded, eyes still wide.

Claude furrowed his eyebrows together. "What's the matter?"

"Kai's gone."

-S-S-S-S-S-

(1). I normally put [] but, this was too long for me to. Japanese painting was cropped and full of patterns. It influenced all art, American, English, French, and so on. Instead of paintings that included the whole figure (or subject matter), people started cropping them to where some of the figure would seem like it went off the page/canvas.

[mierda] – (Spanish) shit

[bastardo] – (Spanish) bastard

-S-S-S-S-S-

Highlights

Kai and Kellen have a heated discussion while Miguel and the others rely on some outside friends to help them find Kai. Can you guess who?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, cliffy! ^^ Sorry, but I needed to do this for the next chapter, which will be up probably later on this weekend. Then there's only two more chapters after that! ^^

Please don't kill me! (hides from angry viewers)

Kai – (smirks) You shouldn't have left it as a cliffhanger.

I had to!

Kai – Don't forget to review.

Ja Ne

Miz


	4. Talks and Compromises

Hey, back with the rest of the story! This and chapter four! ^^

Kai – Disclaimer: She does not own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Four – Talks and Compromises

-S-S-S-S-S-

He moaned, wishing his head would stop throbbing as the last traces of unconsciousness faded. Darkness surrounded him just as pain engulfed his entire body. His eye and chest were in complete synchronization with his head, and all he wanted to do was succumb to blissful ignorance again.

"Now, now, Kai," a voice mocked, "it's not nice to keep people waiting when a conversation is about to start."

Biting against the cloth gag, he raised his eye enough to gaze hatefully upon the teen that had caused him so much grief. It took a little longer to realize that he was not only gagged but completely bound and lying on a cold floor. 'Man, he must have hit me harder than I thought,' Kai muttered to himself, shifting a little as the green eyed teen paced back and forth like a caged tiger.

He swallowed, his throat and mouth dry. Kai didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been out. All he knew was that he was thirsty.

And hungry.

Kellen strode over to him, bending down so that he was kneeling right in front of the teen. His face was contorted in anger and betrayal. His frown deepened as Kai glared up at him. "Now, Kai, what are you so angry for? You have no right to be after all." He snarled. "[Uwakimono]."

The phoenix furrowed his brow in confusion. What did he mean? He didn't do anything to be called a cheater.

The green eyes that once had held anger now dulled to a cold look. "Don't look so confused, [yariman]. You know what you did." He bent down further and grasped the teen's chin with two fingers in a bruising grip. "I told you that you were mine, and what did you do? You went and let that little prick of a blonde fuck you! [Saseko]!" He slapped the covered, tattooed cheek ruthlessly, gaining a muffled yelp in response.

Kai growled behind the gag. 'He _was_ the one who broke into Miguel's apartment!' Then he blushed, still scowling. 'He _watched_ us?! How sick can you get?'

The phoenix started struggling against the binds, trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists enough to slip his hands through.

Kellen tut-tutted and shoved the slim shoulder to where Kai was now laying on his back, looking up at green eyes and black hair. "Now, now, my little phoenix, if you wanted to talk, you should have just told me." He undid the gag, making sure to get his hands out of biting range just seconds after.

"You bastard!" Kai yelled, attempting to attack the teen somehow, but Kellen just held him down. "Get it through your fucking head! I'm not yours! You broke my trust when you raped me! I don't like you anymore! I'm with Miguel now. Get it through that thick skull!"

Kellen just sat there, watching the teen banter, breathing heavily, before he slapped the tattooed cheek again. "It's not nice to yell in someone's face, Kai," he spoke monotonously.

Kai growled again, ignoring the stinging sensation in his cheek and eye as they throbbed as one. "Then, if you won't listen to me, I have a proposition for you."

A dark eyebrow rose. "And that would be?"

"I challenge you to a beyblade match. If I win, you let me go and never come after me or my friends ever again."

The green eyed boy smirked. "Alright, but if I win, we not only have our little talk, but whatever I want."

The phoenix gulped, already regretting opening his mouth. He took in a deep breath before steeling himself, his crimson-violet orbs hardening and glaring at his captor with the same fiery determination that he always had.

"Deal."

'Dranzer, please lend me your strength one last time.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel growled, throwing the map of Beycity to the side in anger. That stupid piece of paper wasn't going to help him find Kai or Kellen.

He sighed, leaning against a random building he had come across. Looking up at the sky, his mind did flips, trying to think of any way possible that would help him get just a little closer to Kai.

'Kai,' his mind mumbled, recalling his feisty phoenix. He knew the teen could take care of himself; he'd proven that ten times over, but the thought that his captor had already hurt him once made that spark of protectiveness that Miguel felt go haywire.

"Miguel?" a voice asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

The Spaniard lifted hi head, spotting three figures standing before him. He recognized two, the third a mystery.

"Tala? Bryan?" he blinked. "What are you doing here?"

The red head smirked, throwing an arm around the shorter, lilac haired teen. "We're just here to see an old friend."

A blonde eyebrow raised in question.

Bryan blinked. "Oh, that's right. You two haven't met, have you?"

"Miguel," Tala started, "I'd like you to meet Stewart. He used to be one of Kai's little Blade Shark buddies."

Miguel blinked as the name registered.

"It's nice to meet you," Stewart said. "I've heard a lot about you in the letters Kai sends, as well as from Tala and Bryan."

"Wait," the blonde murmured.

Bryan strode up to the shocked teen. "Yo, Miguel, you okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde.

The Spaniard flinched. "Then you know where Kai is!"

Stewart took a step back at the exclamation. "What are you talking about?"

Miguel took a deep breath before telling the three what had happened.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai walked stiffly up to the beydish in the center of the room, beyblade in hand. The bitchip was empty, just like it had been after his battle with Brooklyn. He had let Dranzer go then, the phoenix only returning just long enough to help Dragoon defeat Zeus. He still hadn't told the others that his bitbeast was gone. Miguel knew, that was certain. Kai could never keep anything from his lover, but the others were a different matter.

Kellen took his stance on the other side of the dish, waiting for Kai to get ready.

The phoenix took in a deep breath and placed his blade in his launcher, widening his stance and raising his arms. 'Please, Dranzer, I need your strength.'

"Three," Kellen count-downed.

Kai gulped, wondering if he could make it to the door in time before the black haired teen finished, but decided against it. He took in another deep breath and calmed down.

"Two."

Kai's violet-crimson orbs flashed icily at his opponent, resorting back to his older personality.

"One."

"Let it rip!" the phoenix cried, pulling as hard and fast as he could. He felt the stitches in his chest pull at the sensitive skin, but he ignored it, watching with his still good eye. His beyblade spun with a power Kai hadn't felt in so long, circling his opponent like a pack of wolves waiting to attack.

"Let's go!" Kellen cried, urging his blade on the attack.

The silver and black beyblade followed Kai's blue around then entire dish before finally grazing the attack ring. Kai smirked, remembering the tactic. Kellen had used the same move five years ago at that semi-tournament for Blade Shark position.

The phoenix called out his faithful bitbeast's name, already feeling the heat from the familiar flames. Dranzer was there.

Kellen grunted as the younger teen's beyblade rammed his. '[Kuso],' He scowled. He couldn't lose his little phoenix again. He just couldn't, not to that damned blonde. Calling out again, he changed tactic. He needed to pull every underhanded trick he knew to win this. Kai was a world champion after all.

Kai growled as Kellen moved his beyblade to his right side. Unable to see from that angle, he moved a little, wanting to see the whole dish but unable to do so. It was just too big.

"Stop cheating, Kellen!" he called, angry.

"I'm not cheating, Kai," the other scoffed. "Not my fault you can't see the right side of the dish. Now, attack!" His blade rushed forward with amazing speed, ramming into Dranzer's attack ring, chipping the side to where it now wobbled from being unbalanced.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out in alarm. His pride as a beyblader was keeping him from using Dranzer's strength against a beyblade with no bitbeast. 'Dammit,' he cursed in his mind as Kellen's sharp blade pierced Dranzer's side again. He groaned a little in pain, the sharp pinprick of a blade seeming like it was touching his skin.

He was already panting heavily. The stitches in his chest, although mostly healed, were pulling dangerously against the still healing skin. If they tugged any more, they'd open again, and he'd be back to square one. His right eye was throbbing in pain as each time Kellen's blade moved to the right side, he tried to follow it; even though he couldn't see it for the bandage.

He tried attacking Kellen's blade, but the damn silver thing evaded to the right side. Kai was too late in trying to follow it as it came back and pushed Dranzer back.

"This is over," the older teen said, urging his beyblade on once again with more power and strength than Kai felt. He was swaying. His body wasn't used to beyblading again, and he felt weak, dizzy.

Dranzer was knocked out of the dish, landing at Kai's feet. The teen dropped to his knees, head fuzzy and swimming. His vision wouldn't stay straight either.

Kellen called back his beyblade and strode over to the kneeling teen, bending down to where they were eye to eye once again. "Looks like I win."

Kai closed his eyes. 'Miguel,' he pleaded in his mind, 'please forgive me.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

The blonde shivered as he finished his story. He had a bad feeling, his gut weighing heavily and chills creeping up his spine.

Of course, the chills could be because of the murderous looks on all three of the teen's faces that stood in front of him.

"I'll kill him," Tala threatened, growling, eyes slitting and eclipsing like an angered wolf's.

"Not before I do," Bryan stated, grinding his fist into his other hand, wishing that it was that Kellen guy's face.

Miguel turned to the silent Stewart. "Please, remember. Where would Kellen take Kai?" he asked – no, pleaded.

Stewart thought about that. Where would Kellen take Kai? "The only place I can think of," his deep, nasally voice sounded, "would be our old hideout."

"Then, let's check it out," Tala said.

Miguel nodded and they followed the lilac haired teen down the street at a full-blown sprint.

-S-S-S-S-S-

uwakimono – (Japanese) cheater

yariman – (Japanese) slut

saseko – (Japanese) whore

kuso – (Japanese) shit

-S-S-S-S-S-

I'm giving you guys the rest of the fic, which is only one more chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'll be heading home in a few hours for the summer and won't have that much time to update as I'd like to since I have no internet at home. (sigh)

Anyway, on to the last chapter which is long!

Ja Ne

Miz


	5. End of the Nightmare

Last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Kai – Disclaimer: For the fucking last time, she does not own beyblade.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Five – End of the Nightmare

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai grimaced as Kellen's tongue delved deep down his throat. Strong hands gripped his back and waist, effectively going lower and groping the tight muscled backside. One hand then decided to run along his crotch, palming it through the loose jeans.

Kai suppressed a groan that his body wanted to make. He actually wanted to throw up, and if he knew that he wouldn't get beaten to a pulp afterwards, then he probably would have.

"You still taste the same," Kellen's deep voice echoed in his ear. Kai flinched away from the warm breath that seemed so cold.

"Kellen, please, reconsider what you're doing," Kai tried to reason, tugging lightly on the rope bonds around his wrists yet again.

"Why, my little phoenix? I've got you back where you belong," he whispered huskily, green emeralds already darkened almost to black with lust.

"Kellen, please," Kai jumped as a hand squeezed his butt. "Stop."

"Uh uh," he chastised. "We made a deal, little phoenix. Now, one more word out of you and I'd hate to get violent."

Kai bit his lip, his pride keeping him from kneeing his old lover in the groin and making a break for it. Not that he'd get very far with his hands tied behind his back, but he could still try. No, he made a deal, and Kai Hiwatari never goes back on his promises, no matter what they are.

A small tear escaped its barrier as Kellen's hand undid the designer belt and jean button. His fingers were reaching for the zipper when they were roughly pulled back, the force throwing him against the far wall to land into a few large crates.

Kai looked up as Kellen was violently shoved away from him. Blonde hair and sapphire eyes met his as the Spaniard in front of him breathed heavily as if having run all over the city and back.

Miguel wasn't looking at his Russian lover as Kellen staggered away from the broken crates.

"What the fuck?" the black haired teen cried, wiping blood from his the gash along his forehead. He looked up at the figure and couldn't suppress the flinch as wild, dangerous blue eyes met his greens.

Miguel took a step forward but stopped as something was pushed against his chest. He looked down at dual blue hair and violet-crimson eyes that pleaded with his.

"Don't, Miguel," Kai whispered, tears at the edges of those exotic eyes again.

"Kai," the blonde mumbled, numb.

"Please, Miguel, don't kill him. I won't be able to live if you get sent to jail for killing someone like him. He's not worth it, love, please."

"He touched you," the blonde countered, eyes going back to their cold demeanor once again.

"Because he won the match," Kai whispered. "I challenged him. If I won, I got to leave, and he'd never come after me or anyone else again. If he won, he got to do whatever to me." Slate hair covered downcast eyes as shoulders shook. "I'm sorry, Miguel. Please forgive me."

The blonde Spaniard stared in shock at his lover. He knew the only reason why Kai made the deal was to make sure Kellen wouldn't come after any of them, but still.

He suddenly got an idea.

Glaring back at the black haired teen that was trying to get the steady stream of blood to stop, Miguel spoke, "Kellen Asters, I challenge you to a beyblade match. The stakes are the same as Kai's when you two battled."

That got Kellen's attention. He smirked. "You're willing to let you 'lover' be mine? Thought you 'loved' him?" Each time he referenced anything containing the word love, he sneered.

The Spaniard grit his teeth. "It won't matter because I won't let you touch Kai ever again."

The other smirked. "We'll see."

They made their way to the dish.

Kai watched them go, not believing what was happening. "Why do I always get the crazy, obsessed guys?" he muttered to himself.

"Because you're just so desirable," a voice commented, causing Kai to swerve in a semicircle to see who was behind him.

"Tala? Bryan?" What were they doing there?

"Don't forget me," another voice said and the pressure from those itchy ropes diminished.

Kai turned and spotted lilac hair complete with that small mole on the side of those narrow eyes. "Stewart," he breathed, taking in his old friend's appearance. "You look good."

The younger boy chuckled. "Better than you. You look like you've gone through the runner and back, Kai," he teased, draping the phoenix's left arm over his shoulders to help balance the wavering teen.

Kai smirked, feeling grateful for the light mood and the help in balancing. His head was starting to pound again.

"Looks like their ready to start," Tala commented, crossing his arms.

Bryan did nothing as he continued to glare at the black haired teen, his mind coming up with new and inventive ways to kill the boy.

Kai noticed the glint in his eyes but didn't comment. In fact, he inwardly smiled. To think that his friends were willing to kill for him was actually quite comforting.

Miguel widened his stance and readied his blade, never once looking away from the green eyes that gazed back tauntingly. The blonde growled, signaling for the countdown.

"Three. Two. One," Kellen said. "Let it rip!" He pulled the ripcord as Miguel did the same, both blades clashing against each other in midair before they even touched the dish.

Miguel's red blade bounced off the silver and landed gracefully into the dish whereas the other bounced a bit on the edge and stumbled in.

Kellen growled. 'I can't let him win. I can't let him take back my Kai!' He chuckled maniacally and turned his wild green eyes upon the blonde. "I won't let you take him! Attack!" he called out to his beyblade.

The silver blade rushed towards his opponent, but Miguel was faster and far more experienced. Plus, unlike Kellen's earlier opponent, the blonde was able to see the entire beydish.

"Go! Dark Gargoyle!"

Red light engulfed the dish, black hues to the edges as it assaulted Kellen's blade to smithereens.

"Good attack, Miguel," Tala commented on the blonde's new move. He smirked as the green haired teen stared at his blade in shock.

Miguel called back his beyblade and stepped down from the platform. He strode over to his lover and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Let's get you home, in bed, and some painkillers. Then, you're going to eat something and rest."

Kai chuckled at the defiant tone in his lover's voice. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the strong arms. "Sounds wonderful."

Laughing broke the moment.

Everyone turned back to the hysterically laughing beyblader. His green eyes were dilated as he gazed at Kai with a crazed-lust expression. "You will be mine, Kai! I will have you!" With that, he lunged himself at the couple, only to stop in midair. He looked to his sides, noting that his arms and legs were being held onto.

Tala and Bryan both growled and glared hatefully at their captive.

"Like hell you'll touch him!" the wolf snarled.

Bryan turned to Kai. "If we promise not to kill him, can we have fun?"

Kai sighed and leaned his head against the blonde's broad shoulder. "Just don't get caught."

That caused the two Russians to smile evilly.

"Hey, Stewart, wanna join?" the red head offered as they started leading the crazy teen away.

The lilac haired youth spared a quick goodbye with his former captain and rushed off to join the two Russian terrorists.

Miguel chuckled. "They are one of a kind."

The phoenix sighed and nodded, leaning heavier into the Spaniard's embrace, almost on the verge of sleep. "That they are."

"Let's get you home."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, relaxing and gripping the object in his hands tighter. His legs widened and his arms rose, no longer feeling that constricting pull against his chest since the stitches had been finally removed a week before hand.

It had been three weeks since Kellen showed up at the Granger dojo, and Kai couldn't be happier. Not only was Miguel finally moved in with him – at the blonde's request not even two days after getting him home – but he was due for eye surgery within the next few days. After that, he would be able to have complete function over the orb.

He was also permitted to beyblade a little.

It was a good thing, too, because now he could extract revenge against his boyfriend. Miguel didn't think he'd remember, but there was one thing that you needed to know about Kai Hiwatari: he never forgets.

Seeing Miguel watching, Kai smirked a little in his way as his blue blade and Ray's silver connected in a playful match. They were taking it easy since Kai's body still needed to adjust to beyblading again.

The phoenix licked his lips slowly, watching at the blonde gulped heavily. Kai took a small step back, swinging his hip a little in the act as he forced his beyblade to follow his movements.

Ray turned his golden eyes to his opponent and to the Spaniard standing not too far away with wide, hypnotized eyes, a small trickle of saliva going down his chin. The neko-jin smirked and tried not to laugh out loud. He lowered his voice, "I take it payback's a bitch?"

Kai smiled innocently, eyes warm and enticing as he sent a glance to his lover. "Now, what ever gave you that idea, Kon?" he asked, biting his lip and tilting his head.

Ray tried so hard not to start giggling on sight. Miguel's nose decided to get in on the streaming action as a river of blood ran down and his hands twitched. He turned back to Kai. "You're gonna get it later."

Kai smirked seductively, knowing that his blonde was still watching. "Yeah, but it's worth every minute of it."

Ray laughed then. He couldn't stand it anymore. Miguel's lusty eyes and twitching body were just too much for the dark haired neko-jin. He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach and fell to the floor. He already lost the beyblade match in his hysterics. He couldn't stop laughing, everyone looking at him in confusion except two bladers.

Kai recalled Dranzer, moving languidly and placing the blade in his pocket. He made his way slowly over to Miguel, the seductive smirk still plastered on his face.

Miguel didn't waste any time as he grabbed the phoenix's wrist and tugged him to the side of the dojo where no one could see them. Pushing Kai up against the wall, he crushed his lips to the pouty ones below him, devouring them.

Kai moaned and ran his fingers through the blonde strands. He felt Miguel rub his body against him, a certain hardness pressing into his thigh.

They broke away, and the Spaniard touched his forehead to the younger teen's. "You ever do that again, and I won't be able to make it to a secluded area."

Kai smirked and brushed his lips against his lover's. "Who ever said I cared about a secluded area?" he whispered.

Miguel moaned and kissed him again. "This is payback, isn't it? For all the times I teased you?"

The phoenix put on his most innocent look. "Now, Miguel, would I do that to you?" he pouted.

The gargoyle growled. "Yes, you would."

Kai smirked. "Am I being naughty?"

Miguel smiled. "I think I can handle it." He kissed him again.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Owari

-S-S-S-S-S-

Done! Tell me what you think!

Sorry it's so rushed. It's 3:30 in the morning, I have to finish Beta reading someone' fic, and then I have to wake up at 9:15, finish packing my car, check out of my dorm room, and sell as many of my textbooks as possible before I leave for home.......I think I have a right to have it rushed.

I think.....

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and altered.

I thank you so much!

Don't forget to review, though! ^^

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
